doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Partners in Crime (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|270px Partners in Crime ist die 203. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und eröffnete 30. Staffel. Handlung Donna Noble ist unterwegs zu einer Firma namens Adipose Industries. Dort werden Schlankheitspillen vertrieben, die man unter dem Motto 'One pill a day the fat just walks away' unter die Leute bringt. Donna, unter falscher Identität, hört sich einen Vortrag der Firmenchefin Miss Foster an. Drei Wochen lang täglich eine Kapsel, und man sei für immer schlank, heißt es. Donna ist überzeugt, dass da nicht alles mit rechten Dingen zugeht. Die Journalistin Penny Carter, die ebenfalls den Vortrag gehört hat, stellt einige Fragen - auch sie scheint ihre Zweifel an der Ehrwürdigkeit dieser Unternehmung zu haben. Genau das hat auch der Doctor, überzeugt, dass Außerirdische ihre Finger oder Klauen im Spiel haben und so verschafft er sich - mit Hilfe von Sonic Screwdriver und Psychic Paper - ebenfalls Einlass in das Firmengebäude. Er verfolgt den Vortrag in einem Nebenraum. Anschließend geht er in das Großraumbüro um einem Mitarbeiter Fragen zu stellen. Genau das tut auch Donna, doch dank der mobilen Trennwände werden sie einander nicht gewahr. Sowohl der Doctor als auch Donna entdecken auf den Tischen der mit Anrufbeantwortung beschäftigten Mitarbeiter jeweils eine Schachtel mit einer Kette, die einen länglichen, medallionartigen Anhänger trägt. Beide stecken die Ketten ein. Beide bitten um eine Liste von Konsumenten der Kapseln und laufen auch beim Verlassen des Gebäudes wieder knapp aneinander vorbei. Donna besucht nun eine solche Konsumentin, Stacey, der gegenüber sie sich als Firmenmitarbeiterin ausgibt. Die immer nur knapp gezeigte ID-Karte wird wieder nicht genau angeschaut. Genau das gleiche tut auch der Doctor, der sich einen männlichen Schlankheitsversessenen ausgesucht hat. Die junge Dame ist sehr zufrieden mit dem Produkt. Der Mann kann sogar präzise sagen, um welche Uhrzeit das Kilo pro Tag 'verschwindet'. Denn dann erwacht er regelmäßig, weil der Einbrecher-Alarm an seiner Haustür losgeht, es ist aber immer falscher Alarm. Der Doctor erntdeckt die Katzenluke an der Haustür. Der Mann hat allerdings keine Katze, die nachts heimkäme. Der Doctor bemerkt nur, dass diese Klappen nicht nur Dinge herein, sondern auch hinaus lassen würden. Er murmelt den Werbeslogan 'the fat just walks away'. Stacey ist ins Bad gegangen, weil sie sich zurechtmachen will, um das Haus zu verlassen. Donna betrachtet unterdessen das kapselartige Medallion und dreht daran herum. Plötzlich fängt es in Staceys Bauch an zu grummeln und am ganzen Körper bilden sich Ausbuchtungen, als wolle etwas aus ihr heraus. Während der Doctor sich von dem Mann verabschiedet geht bei Mrs. Foster ein 'Genesis-Alarm' los und beim Doctor schlägt ein Aliendetektor an. Der Doctor rennt in die entsprechende Richtung los, Mrs. Foster ordert das Einsammelkommando. Bei Stacey bahnt sich gerade ein etwa 30 cm großes, konisches Wesen seinen Weg durch ihre Bauchdecke und schaut sie aus dem Waschbecken freundlich an. Donna dauert das Ganze zu lange und sie geht an die Badtür um sich nach Stacey zu erkundigen. Indessen dreht Mrs. Foster an einem identischen Medallion und eine Reihe solcher Wesen befreien sich aus Staceys Körper, bis von der Frau nichts mehr übrig ist. Als Donna, die nach ihrem Hilferuf die Tür aufbricht, hereinkommt, verschwindet gerade das letzte durchs Fenster. Als der Doctor vor dem Haus eintrifft, fährt der Sammeltransport gerade ab. Er kann nur noch feststellen, dass sich mit ihm auch die Quelle entfernt. Auch Donna hat das Haus verlassen, kann jedoch nichts entdecken. Wieder laufen die beiden knapp aneinander vorbei. Mrs. Foster schaut indessen das Überwachungsvideo des Büros durch, denn sie weiß, irgendwer muss eine zweite Kette benutzt haben. Als Donna heimkommt wird sie von ihrer Mutter belatschert. Sie wirft ihr vor, kein vernünftiges Leben zu führen da sie nicht arbeiten und nur herumlungern würde. Donna lässt die Predigt an sich abperlen und geht zu ihrem Großvater Wilfred Mott, der auf einem Hügel eine kleine Hütte besitzt und sich dort als Hobby-Astronom betätigt. Auch wenn Donna es nicht weiß, auch er ist dem Doctor begegnet und zwar während dessen Erdbesuchs von der 'Titanic' aus. Er lässt Donna einen Blick durch sein Teleskop werfen und referiert dabei ein wenig. Donna fordert ihn auf, ihr sofort Bescheid zu geben, sollte er jemals eine blaue Box am Himmel sichten. Der Großvater versteht zwar die Bedeutung nicht, doch er weiß sehr wohl, dass damals an Weihnachten irgendwas mit seiner Enkelin passiert ist, worüber sie schweigt. Er spricht ihre Ziellosigkeit an doch sie korrigiert, sie sei nicht ziellos, sie warte. Als sie dann sagt, auf den richtigen Mann, dem sie bereits einmal begegnet sei, den sie aber davonfliegen ließ, ist Opa erstmal beruhigt. Sie solle losgehen um ihn zu finden, ermuntert er sie, und nicht aufgeben, das sei schon als Kind nicht ihre Art gewesen. Der Doctor findet in der TARDIS heraus, dass der davonbrausende Van zu 'Adipose Industries' gehört. Während Donna sich das Auto ihrer Mutter leiht, startet der Doctor die Tardis. Als Donna den Wagen geparkt und gerade verlassen hat, materialisiert die TARDIS auf der gleichen Gasse. Wieder gehen beide in das Firmangebäude und verstecken sich. Donna auf der Toilette, der Doctor in einem Abstellraum, um auf den Feierabend im Betrieb zu warten. Als Donna die Toilette gerade verlassen will, hört sie Mrs. Foster und ihre Sicherheitsmänner. Sie möge herauskommen, heißt es, sie wüssten, dass sie hier sei. Da nichts geschieht, öffnen die Männer eine Toilette nach der anderen und finden tatsächlich, bevor sie zu Donnas Zelle kommen, die neugierige Journalistin Penny, die sich ebenfalls versteckt hatte. Also ziehen sie mit ihr ab. Unterdessen hat sich der Doctor bis zum Dach vorgearbeitet, wo er eine Gondel für Arbeiten an der Außenfront vorfindet. Er lässt sich damit auf die Ebene des Chefbüros hinunter, wo gerade die Leute mit Penny eintreffen. Er geht in Deckung und um das Gespräch mitzuhören, benutzt er ein Stethoskop am Fenster. Donna erreicht den Korridor vor dem Büro, wo sie durch eine Scheibe in der Tür das Geschehen verfolgt. Mrs. Foster erklärt Penny, dass sich die Fettzellen zu einem neuen Körper zusammenschließen. Sie holt einen Adipose aus der Schublade, um ihr das Ergebnis zu zeigen. Auch der Doctor schaut nun darauf, genau wie Donna. Während sie das was sie sehen verdauen, fällt Donnas Blick auf das gegenüberliegende Fenster, wie der des Doctors auf ihres. Donna freut sich riesig, der Doctor staunt erstmal nur. Dann machen sie einander mit Gesten und Mundbewegungen klar, was Sache ist. Donna vermittlet ihm, dass sie bereut, nicht mit ihm gekommen zu sein. Sie sind so beschäftigt, dass Mrs. Foster, die sie schon eine Weile beobachtet, sie schließlich unterbricht. Der Doctor bedeutet Donna, abzuhauen und versiegelt die Tür mit dem Sonic Screwdriver. Sie treffen sich schließlich im oberen Treppenhaus und fallen sich in die Arme. Sogar der gleiche Anzug, stellt Donna fest um gleich in ihrer unverwechselbar kritischen Art zu fragen, ob er ihn etwa niemals wechseln würde. Doch es bleibt keine Zeit für Gespräche, Mrs. Foster ist bereits auf der Treppe. Der Doctor nimmt Donnas Hand und zieht sie mit strahlendem Blick bei der Bemerkung: "Genau wie in alten Tagen", mit sich die Treppe hinauf. Während Donna ununterbrochen in freudiger Aufregung brabbelt manipuliert der Doctor etwas an der Gondel und fordert sie auf, mit einzusteigen. Ihren entsetzten Protest lässt er nicht gelten. Während sie sich abseilen, lässt Mrs. Foster ihren eigenen Sonic-Füller auf die Kabelage wirken. So 'sonict' man ein paar mal hin und her, bis Donna in schwindelnder Höhe an einem Seil außerhalb der Gondel mit Schräglage hängt und der Doctor Mrs. Foster das Gerät aus der Hand schießt und auffängt. Er begibt sich durch ein Fenster in das Gebäude und zieht Donna zwei Etagen tiefer durch ein anderes Fenster hinein. Im Vorbeigehen befreit er Penny noch von den Fesseln, die sie an einem Stuhl festhalten und empfiehlt ihr, abzuhauen. Den Doctor und Donna hat eindeutig die alte Kampfeslust erfasst. Doch im Großraumbüro kommen ihnen Miss Foster und ihre Leibwächter schon wieder entgegen. Da der Screwdriver ihr gezeigt hat, dass der Doctor, der sich jetzt vorstellt und sie nach ihrer wahren Identität fragt, kein Erdbewohner ist, gibt sie bereitwillig Auskunft. Sie ist Matron Cofelia und arbeitet als Amme für die Adiposian First Family. Sie soll, nachdem ihr Brutplanet zerstört wurde, eine neue Generation ins Leben rufen. Als Donna sie auf Staceys Zerfall anspricht räumt sie ein, dass es unter Umständen passieren könne, dass ein Mensch dabei sein Leben verliere. Der Doctor weist sie darauf hin, das sie mit diesem Verhalten galaktisches Recht verletze. Doch er will sie nicht beschuldigen, sondern ihr helfen. Sie bekäme jetzt eine Chance, das Ganze abzubrechen. Andernfalls müsse er sie stoppen. Als sie daraufhin ihre Guards die Pistolen in Anschlag bringen lässt gebietet er ihr Einhalt, er habe noch eine Frage. Er holt beide Sonics aus der Tasche. Ob sie wisse was passiere, wenn man sie gegeneinander einschalte. Das weiß sie nicht. Er auch nicht, räumt der Doctor ein, dann sollten sie es herausfunden. Als er das tut, ertönt ein anhaltender Laut in einer unerträglichen Frequenz. Während er den Effekt noch genießt bekommt er einen Schubs von Donna und die beiden fliehen. Mrs. Foster beschließt, den Geburts-Vorgang zu beschleunigen. Während Penny, die gerade dabei ist, Akten zu durchwühlen, wieder angebunden wird, hat der Doctor einen versteckten Computer gefunden. Auch Matron Cofelia hat den entsprechenden Computer in ihrem Büro aktiviert, der nun die Beschleunigung in Gang setzten soll, wobei natürlich Millionen Menschen, gleich Stacey, sterben werden. Ihre Guards sollen den Doctor und Donna suchen und töten. Doch der hat 'seinen' Teil des Gebäudes bereits abgeschirmt. Nun beginnt er, an dem Computer zu fritzeln, während Donna herausbekommt, dass er zwischenzeitlich Martha als Begleiterin hatte, der es aber gut gehe und er von Rose nichts gehört hat. Donna offenbart, dass sie versucht habe, ein sinvolles Leben zu führen, was ihr aber nicht gelungen sei nach dem Erlebnis mit ihm. Sie bittet ihn, wieder mitreisen zu dürfen, wogegen er nichts einzuwenden hat. Doch jetzt startet Matron Cofelia das Programm. Donnas Mutter erlebt in einem Restaurant selbst mit, wie es einer Bekannten, die eben noch von der neuen Schlankheitspille schwärmte, zusehens schlechter geht. Und mit ihr allen anderen Konsumenten dieser Kapseln. Aus all diesen Leuten kommen die kleinen Adiposes hervor, laufen auf die Straßen und gutgelaunt gemeinsam in eine Richtung während Matron Cofelia flüstert: "Kommt zu mir, Kinder, kommt zu mir." Der Doctor erklärt Donna, dass Millionen von Menschen sterben werden und er verbindet das Medallion, dass er als Signalsender erkannt hat, mit dem Computer um das Ganze zu stoppen. Doch das Gegenteil passiert, Matron Cofelia kann jetzt die Geschwindigkeit noch verdoppeln. Der Doctor rauft sich verzweifelt die Haare und schimpft, dass Donna zwei mal fragen muss, was er jetzt braucht. Aufgebracht erklärt er, ohne auf Donna zu schauen, er brauche ein zweites Medallion um den Befehl zu überschreiben. Donna holt ihres aus der Tasche und hält es hoch, was er allerdings in seiner Aufgebrachtheit, die Leben nicht retten zu können, erst einen Moment später, dann aber mit großer Freude bemerkt. Nun kann er den Computer abschalten. Besonders tragisch findet Matron Cofelia das nicht, immerhin hat es rund 10.000 Adiposes gebracht und nun trifft auch ihre 'Abholung' ein. Zur weiteren Aufregung der Menschen erscheint eine riesige 'fliegende Untertasse' über der Stadt. Großvater Mott, der sich Musik über Kopfhörer anhört und der Stadt den Rücken zukehrt, verpasst leider dieses Spektakel. Der Doctor und Donna hören über den sich wieder einschaltenden Computer die Befehle aus dem Raumschiff mit, während Matron Cofelia vom Gebäudedach aus freudig ihre eingetroffenen Kinderchen begrüßt und ihnen verkündet, dass es nun nach Hause ginge, wo ihre neuen Mütter und Väter schon auf sie warteten. Die kleinen Adips werden jetzt vermittels Strahlenbündeln in das Raumschiff gehieft. Der Doctor aber bekommt etwas zu hören, dass ihn veranlasst, sofort zu Matron Cofelia zu laufen. Auf dem Dach angekommen betrachten er und Donna zunächst die Massen von erfreut quiekenden Adiposes in der Luft. Sie erwidern ihr Winken und der Doctor stellt auf Donnas Verwunderung hin fest, sie seien ja nur Kinder, sie können nichts für das was geschehen sei. Das sei allerdings eine Veränderung zum letzten mal, konstatiert Donna, diese Martha müsse ihm gutgetan haben. Das kann der Doctor nur bestätigen. Nun sieht er Matron Cofelia in dem Lift-up-Strahl. Gegen ihren Sarkasmus versichert er, er wolle nur helfen. Er habe die Instruktionen aus dem Schiff gehört, sie wüssten, dass Matron Cofelia mit dem Brüten auf der Erde gegen intergalaktisches Recht verstoßen habe und wollten sie loswerden. Die Amme kann das nicht glauben. Schließlich brauchten die Kinder sie. Genau das, stellt der Doctor richtig, sei nicht der Fall, denn jetzt bekämen sie Eltern. Und richtig, wird genau in diesem Moment der Strahl abgeschaltet und Matron Cofelia fällt schreiend gen Boden, während sich das Raumschiff mit den Kinderchen an Bord entfernt. Vor dem Gebäudeausgang ist die Polizei mit Aufräumarbeiten beschäftigt und Penny, die den Stuhl, an den sie gefesselt ist, kurzerhand mitgeschleppt hat, faucht sie im Vorbeigehen an, sie seien alle verrückt, sie würde sie anzeigen wegen...Verrücktheit. Einige Menschen könnten soetwas einfach nicht vertragen, stellt Donna fest - doch andere schon. "Also dann - TARDIS!" erklärt sie strahlend und zieht den Doctor mit sich. Als sie dort ankommen stellt sie fest, dass sie ihr Auto fast neben der TARDIS geparkt hat und das kann nur Schicksal sein. Dem hat sie aber auch schon etwas nachgeholfen, indem sie eine Reihe von Koffern und Taschen aus dem Kofferraum holt. Sie habe etwas für jede Gelegenheit dabei, plappert sie und öffnet die TARDIS-Tür. Dann schaut sie den Doctor an, der mit den Taschen wie ein begossener Pudel dasteht. Donna ist verwirrt. Ob er sie nicht mitnehmen wolle, fragt sie, aber er habe sie doch gefragt. Ob er lieber allein sein wolle, vergewissert sie sich, doch das ist es nicht, was der Doctor meint. Er erklärt, dass es mit Martha kompliziert geworden wäre und dass er nur eine Begleiterin wolle. Er versucht Donna zu verdeutlichen, was er damit meint. Donna echauffiert sich auf ihre typische Art, was er denn denke, er sei doch nur ein dünner Strich von Nichts... Alien-Nichts, korrigiert sie. "Wenn das so ist", sagt der Doctor mit bedröppeltem Gesichtsausdruck,"okay". Etwas verzögert kapiert Donna, dass das ein Ja sein sollte und bricht in Begeistungsschreie aus. Auch der Doctor wechselt auf sein strahlenstes Lächeln. Als sie einander gerade in die Arme fallen wollen stoppt Donna abrupt ab, ihr ist etwas eingefallen. "Autoschlüssel", erklärt sie, "ich habe die Autoschlüssel meiner Mutter, warte einen Moment". Sie rennt los, während der Doctor sich über das Gepäck hermacht. Donna telefoniert über ihr Mobile mit ihrer Mutter, der sie schlicht erklärt, sie müsse jetzt gehen und ihr den Standort des Müllbehälters schildert, in den sie dann die Autoschlüssel wirft. Im Fortgehen spricht sie eine junge Frau an, die die Aufräumarbeiten zu beobacheten scheint, und bittet sie, der großen blonden Frau namens Sylvia zu sagen, dass es dort - sie weist auf den Behälter - sei. Sie läuft davon und die junge Frau wirft noch einen Blick auf die Polzisten, wobei man ihr Gesicht erkennen kann: es ist Rose Tyler. Sie dreht sich um und im Weggehen löst sich ihre Gestalt auf. Der Doctor fragt Donna, wo es hingehen soll und sie verweist auf eine bestimmte Richtung. Großvater Mott mag seinen Augen kaum trauen, als er die blaur Box am Nachthimmel entdeckt. Er ruft aufgeregt nach Donna. Dann schaut er durch sein Teleskop und sieht seine Enkelin in der offenen TARDIS-Tür stehen und ihm, gemeinsam mit dem Doctor, zuwinken. Vor lauter Begeisterung führt Wilfred Mott ein kleines Freudentänzchen auf, begleitet von Jubelrufen. Kategorie:Inhaltsangaben